Bolt: Forgotten Souls Book 3: String of Lies
by Cloudsword774
Summary: With Bolt, Mittens and Rhino stuck in a new world with their four new Kits, and their powers switched around, just how will they tackle the challenges ahead? What is Beowulf planning? Will Chase ever stop running?
1. Chapter 1 Fear

**Bolt Forgotten Souls**

 **Book 3 – String of Lies**

 **Narration:**

With every word we make a choice, what to say and how to say it. What we say will have an effect, and not always the way we want it to. A jealous lie can tear apart a life, and a truth told in anger can destroy a family. Life is always full of choices, and words. Even when unspoken, words can do both great damage and great good. That is why words are exactly what can move a legion to battle, or bring two nations together in peace. It's amazing what words can do. My own words have brought me to a lot of adventures, but it was my own sister's words that always stayed with me. Her words from so much kindness, and the last words she ever spoke out loud. I'm a small half-cat-half-dog creature called a Kit. I have black fur with a white patch on my left eye and front right paw. I'm smart, but scared right now. I run, and when I run, I get faster. The faster I get, the more static electricity I build up as an impact cushion in front of me. I'm young, only 3 human years, but I'd be eight in Kit years. On my back I wear a white cloak with golden etching sewn into it like it was natural, and in that cloaks hood I have a small fairy that shines blue named Laila, as for me, my name is…

 **Chapter 1 – Fear**

"Chase!" Laila said loudly.

"Hm?" the young kit hummed as he kept his eyes closed.

"Admit it, the spa was a great idea!" the little fairy said as she lay very still, a fairy only a few millimeters taller than her rubbed her back and shoulders.

"Yah, yah!" he said as he let an elf woman work her magic on his own knots and stress. When she reached a particularly tough spot, she pressed hard, and somehow broke what he could only think was a large lump of stress. It was painful at first, but the pain quickly faded, just like the tension in his muscles. "Oh yah, right there!" The two of them sighed at the same time, and just relaxed until the session was over.

Now rested and completely relaxed, Chase walked out of the stone building, back into the night that let the city shine like a brilliant beacon in the darkness. "Wow," Chase said as he walked into the warm night air, "I feel like a new Kit!" And with a few steps into the street, looked up at his fairy companion, "That was actually cheaper than I imagined it would be."

"That's because the place is naturally heated instead of artificially." she told him, "They had this spa placed on top of an underground hot spring so the building and the water is naturally warmer than anything around it. They just built the building to be more relaxing with great massages."

"Speaking of which, how come there was a fairy working here? I thought when Puck put the spells on the forest every fairy just disappeared." Chase asked.

"Well, actually." the little fairy began, "Oberon and Titania both disappeared, that was when most of the fairies fled. I'm sure they just haven't heard about the forest's recovery yet. Or maybe they just like their new lives and want to stay."

The kit lifted his eyes in thought, "Yah." He said, "Those sound like plausible reasons." He then turned his attention towards the streets, a weaving labyrinth of cobblestone and what looked like posts covered in a green moss that e remembered shined brightly in the night. "Shall we?" he asked, and started walking.

"We shall!" Laila responded, and fluttered right by him as the two of them made their way through town.

It was a while now, Bolt had taken the time to burry the sage, the oracle, Ra. The grave deep and freshly buried with Rhino, the hamster, lifting a statue, at least what was left of one, to use as a headstone. Bolt had used magic to take care of the rest. The white dog, and his cat wife Mittens sat close together, Rhino a small distance away as the three of them bowed their heads in respect. "I never meant for this to happen." Bolt said, his words solemn.

"I know." Mittens told him, her head pressing sadly against the fur of his neck.

Bolt moved again, this time to stand on all four paws, "We have to get out of this world." he said, "We're a danger to everyone like this."

"Why don't we try giving Mittens the power of the Perfect Hero?" Rhino asked suddenly.

"Wha…Me?" the cat asked.

"Yah, it didn't work for me. I didn't want to admit it, but Bolt was right, I would never have survived that kind of power, it's like I was missing something." Rhino told him.

"What makes you think I'll be any different?" she asked.

"Uh, you're a mother!" Rhino said without missing a beat, just as the two twins finally woke up.

Mittens looked down at her Kits, each pressing themselves to her as they tried to wake up, "I appreciate the compliment." she said, "But I'm afraid even I won't be able to hold all of that power, the only one who has is…" she slowly turned her eyes to her husband, the white shepherd at her side. His eyes were still down in sorrow, but he quickly felt the presence of eyes on him as he looked back to Rhino and Mittens.

"What?" he asked.

Mittens shook her head, forcing the mathematics and calculations to disappear from her sight, "Every possibility in my Earth Eoul says this won't work or it will end in disaster, but you know what, I think we can do it." She said, "I believe that **you** can do it."

"Excuse me?" Bold asked again, even more confused.

"If we turn you into the Perfect Hero, maybe you can separate our powers back the way they're supposed to be." she told him.

"And if it doesn't work?" he asked.

"It'll work Daddy!" Crash said as he felt his strength come back to him.

"Yah!" Chrystal said in response, she was slightly damaged, a small cut on her side after she had transformed back, but the bleeding had stopped, "This will be just like transforming in the back yard, remember when you transformed for us to stop us from fighting that one time?"

"That was pretty cool!" Bolt agreed, and then looked at all four of them, seeing the hope on all of their faces, "Oh, all right!" he said with a smile and stood up from the cheering of his kits. He moved several feet from the grave, "Ok," he said, "lets give it a try."

With that, Mittens and Rhino both took their places, forming a triangle and closing their eyes, focusing on Bolt as they let go of their power. It flowed out from their bodies, merging into the dog's fur, then surrounding him. The scarf appeared, power swirling around him as the fabric stretched and formed from the wisps that continued to flow from them. With a breath, Bolt calmed himself, letting the power surround him, and soak into him. It felt familiar as he did, the last of the power leaving Both Rhino and Mittens. It surrounded him, shielding him in an aurora until, suddenly, a picture of a laughing Dark Bolt once again sprung into his mind. The laugh and dark smile of the black furred dog frightened him, and with a quick gasp of horror, the power erupted from him, shooting into the middle of the trio, and exploding once again, spreading into the three guardians.


	2. Chapter 2 Skull

**Chapter 2 – Skull**

The stare down between Beowulf and Dracula had been intense, but the battle between them shook the ground of the underworld. Each time Beowulf punched the walls, each time he punched the floor and every time he punched the Vampire King the resounding power crackled through the earth. The people outside could almost barely stand as the two deities warred within the confines of the throne room. Beowulf lunged again, the Vampire lifting himself up, flying around the room effortlessly. With a quick reaction, Beowulf shifted, changing into a wolf and turning to lunge again at Dracula. The undead man caught off guard, was tackled by the massive wolf beast, the claws pinning to his shoulders. With reactions just as quick, Dracula shifted as well, scattering his form into a large flock of vampire bats. The wolf again turned upon landing, and lunged at the creature, with Dracula changing once again, back to his vampire form, and spun around, kicking the beast in the face. He heard a satisfying cry of pain from the green wolf but was denied the defeat of the warrior when he changed back, forming into a man once again in order to land on his feet. "You Lycans have always coveted the seat of the underworld king, why do you not wish to take my place like all of your brethren?" he asked.

Beowulf stopped and turned to Dracula, a look of focus, uncaring and bloodlust dominated his face, "To compare me to my brethren would be like comparing you to a fruit bat!" he said and lunged at the vampire once more. His claws caught the fabric of Dracula's cape, the sharp nails ripping through the silk as if it were simply air that parted for his strike. "I am BEOWULF!" he called out, "The son of Fenris Ulf, devourer god of all!"  
Dracula, backed up, his surprise evident as he made his way out of Beowulf's reach, "You are the son of Fenrir?" he asked in shock, "That beast will bring Ragnarok to us all, including you!"

Beowulf jumped, much higher than Dracula had anticipated, and again with claws buried into flesh, brought Dracula to the ground the two slamming into the back of Dracula's throne, knocking the chair over and spilling the drink Dracula had so carefully placed on the arm of it, "His power will be mine, then with it, I can and will defy my destiny, I WILL defeat Bolt in battle, and I WILL be the destroyer of HIS world. I WILL BE THE VICTOR AS I AM ALWAYS MENT TO BE!" With a massive hand, he grabbed Dracula's head, and began pulling, trying to separate the skull from the body. He stopped, something had caught his eye, the cup, a skull filled with blood, kept flowing. It was turned to it's side, it should have easily been finished with its contents, yet somehow it had kept flowing with the blood that once filled it. He watched as it spilled out, the pool of blood quickly getting bigger as the fresh liquid spilled out of its chalice. He quickly removed his hand from Dracula's face, grabbing the cup, and turning it upside down, watching the blood fall from it. It was like the blood just appeared, no hole in the goblet, no place for any trickery, it just kept filling up. Beowulf smiled with an evil grin, then, laughed, softly at first, but then deeply and loudly. "I finally understand!" he said, Dracula looking to Beowulf's face with shock, "The skull of the Undead King never was your actual skull, as anyone who sits on this throne becomes the Undead King! It meant the skull that gave the undead king his power, the cup that keeps the king's bloodlust sated." With a sweep of his hand he lifted the goblet up to the ceiling, "Ambrogio, the Vampire's Curse!"

Dracula, in a state of panic reached for the cup, only to have it pulled away by the massive had of Beowulf, "GIVE THAT BACK!" he demanded, and quickly turned onto a flock of bats to rearrange himself standing in front of Beowulf. With a kick swifter than any Beowulf had seen, Dracula kicked him, yet his grip on the cup never waned. "That cup, belongs to ME." Dracula said as he advanced on the demigod.

"Keeper of the key then?" Beowulf asked, and with speed only matched by Dracula himself, the demigod stood, and grabbed the head of the vampire king, and with one mighty swipe, tore it from his shoulders. The body went limp, flopping to the floor as the eyes remained open in a death like trance, cup in his hand as well as Dracula's head in the other, Beowulf made his way towards the throne, using his foot to flip it back up to its original position, "Here." he said while placing the head onto the seat, "Long live the king!" and with that, he made his way back through the castle, passing without care or thought even past the room he hand killed the vampire's daughter. The bed had been charred black, the burned skeletal remains of a once live vampire laying on its shriveled black mattress of springs and melted frame. With a swipe of his free hand he grabbed a torch from the wall and tossed it to the ground where a tapestry easily caught fire. Then another torch, another tapestry, he didn't stop until the entire bottom floor, and the wooden beams had caught fire. Then he casually left, his eternal cup in hand he made his way back to the edge of the underworld, turning back only when he reached the cave entrance, and he grinned at the sight, the beloved Castle of Hades, lit aglow with fire that engulfed the entire building. The throne room exploded with debris, shattering whatever windows were still left intact, and the entire kingdom panicking as they tried desperately to get closer to the fire to put it out, though to no avail. He relished in the feeling of such a panic, the misery of this retched people brought his bloodlust to an all time high, he could kill them all and no one would be the wiser, until he turned just a little. A single lone cottage caught his eye, a single succubus standing there, unpanicked, unphased. He scoffed, what did he care of her, she was just a succubus. Yet, something calmed him, so without the joy of his bloodlust, his excitement diminished, he turned again, and walked away.

Bolt, Mittens and Rhino just kept gasping for air, it was like they were hit with trucks when the souls had reabsorbed back into them, the feeling of collapsed lungs was not a pleasant feeling, "OW." Rhino finally belted out.

"What happened?" Mittens asked as she turned to her husband.

"Sorry, but I saw him." the dog replied.

"Saw who?" Mittens asked in concern as she regained her breath.

"Dark Bolt." was all he said. Both other animals froze, they never thought they'd here that name again.

"He was there, and I felt him." Bolt continued, "It was like the more the power became me, the stronger he became."

"But, Dark Bolt's dead." Rhino said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In theory," Bolt began, "since he is a part of my being, the power of the Perfect Hero could have had a Vitalizing effect on him. Another theory is that the power of the three souls could also recreate a different Dark Bolt as he is power attuned with my negative aspects that make up…" Bolt stopped, opened his eyes in shock at his own words, then placed his paw to his face, "Oh no!" he said. Rhino and Mittens both groaned, as they knew what that had meant.

"And I was just getting used to having the power soul." the hamster wined, and then tried hard to use heat vision at the ground.

"Rhino, I don't think that's going to wor…AH!" Mittens said as she watched the hamster, instead of shooting lasers out of his eyes, he began to shine with a strange red aura, and then exploded, not completely, but it was like the power surrounding him just, popped, and turned onto dark smoke.

"Is that magic?" Bolt asked in curiosity.

"Wait…if you have the Earth Soul," Mittens began, "And Rhino has the Magic Soul, then that must mean…" she finished her sentence as she glared intently at the ground, and out from her eyes came green lasers that burned through rock nearby. "Oh boy." she said, "We switched powers again."


	3. Chapter 3 Reprise

**Chapter 3 – Run**

"So…" Chase began as he hesitated, he wanted to start a conversation, but really had no idea where to start, "What was that…you know when you just stopped and looked to the sky? What did you see?"

"You're just asking now?" Laila asked in surprise.

"Well, yah." the kit said, "I wanted to ask earlier but…I guess I just chalked it up to something from this world. I guess I forgot that I was trying to open my mind to other possibilities."

"Well, you weren't wrong…" the fairy began, "It's just that…the oracle died."

"You can tell when another Mythos dies?" Chase asked in surprise.

"He wasn't just any Mythos, that's why it was felt by all Mythos. Ra was THE oracle." she told him.

"RA?" Chase asked in surprise, "As in the sun god Ra? From Egyptian mythology?"

"One and the same." she said with pride.

"What could have done that?" he asked.

"Don't know!" Laila said, "It takes something so powerful that fate itself shutters at its presence."

"Really?" Chase asked, "What could be that powerful?" Laila simply shrugged, it was all she could do, she had no words. "This place is bigger than I thought it'd be." he said, changing the subject.

The fairy simply chuckled, "It's a bit bigger than I remember."

"You've been her before?" Chase asked.

"Yah, this was one of the first places I went to for shelter when Puck took over the forest." she told him, "Also one of the last places I went to look for work before you restored the forest."

"Hm." Chase hummed, "Did you find any work you liked?"

"Nah, I'm an adventurer." Laila said.

"Honestly," Chase said, "I'm not."

"What makes you say that?" the fairy asked.

"I liked my house, my mom and my dad, even Uncle Rhino and Aunt Angelira. I…kind of miss it. Just racing around, trying to break my record of 768.7 miles per hour, getting into trouble and racing my way out of it. I'm not really suited for adventure." Chase told her.

"Not suited for adventure?" Laila asked in surprised disbelief, "You are so suited for adventure, just look at what you already accomplished."

"Yah; broke the voice of my sister, screwed up a containment spell from Rumple, forgot to take my cloak off for Scylla (that was a bad idea) …" he listed off, he would have kept going, but she interrupted him.

"You stopped Puck and saved the forest." she said, "You can actually do some impressive things when you don't run from the trouble that comes with it. You could actually be a hero." With that, she paused a little, and then whispered, "You're already my hero."

"Thanks." he told her.

"Wait you heard that?" she asked in shock.

"Yah, dog ears!" he explained.

The silence that followed was extremely awkward, mostly for her, so she tried to break the silence almost a minute later, "So…" she began as she hesitated, "768.7 Miles per hour huh?"

Bolt closed his eyes, focusing as he let Crash, his son and boy of the twins, tug the cart behind him. Mittens, Rhino and Crystal, Crash's twin sister, each sat comfortably in the cart as Mittens, Bolt and Rhino each concentrated on controlling their new powers. Bolt inhaled deeply, and then let out a sigh as he relaxed an opened his eyes. "Ok, I think I got a handle on it." he said.

"This magic thing makes no sense." they heard Rhino complain as they moved along, "There's no real conduit for it, I just cast a spell and what I want happens?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Mittens told him.

"But, there's no connection. I need a connection." the hamster told her.

"You are the connection!" Mittens said, "You cast the spell, you control the magic, the connection is you!"

"Oh." he said, and concentrated again, before headbutting the side of the cart. From the spot he hit, a simple vine grew, and sprouted a large orange fruit with a green top shaped like a pear, "I get it now!" he said before opening his ball and taking a large bite from the fruit.

"I don't think that's what she meant, but…OK!" Bolt said as he watched Mittens' jaw drop in an annoyed disbelief. Mittens then placed her paw to her forehead and closed her eyes, shaking the absurdity of this situation from her mind. She looked up just as Crash stopped, his tired little body heaving hard. "Thanks Crash," Bolt said as he exited the cart, "We'll have one of the people here send it back to the Gorgons."

"After telling them that Medusa is no longer in charge." Mittens added in as she too jumped from the cart.

Bolt picked up the tired kit and placed him onto his back, "Thanks champ!" he said as Crash tiredly nodded with a smile, "You rest now, we got this!"

"Thanks daddy." the kit said, and just relaxed, using his paws to grip his father's fur. Bolt moved smoothly, trying to make it easier for the kit on his back.

"You ready for this?" Rhino asked, getting the two of them to look up, facing the town decorated in bright green moss and stone.

Mittens and Bolt both inhaled while Chrystal watched, "No." Mittens said.

"Me neither, ok let's do this!" Bolt said, and the five of them entered into the city, making their way towards when they hoped was their speedy son, Chase.


	4. Chapter 4 Run

**Chapter 4 – Run**

Chase let his eyes stay open as he turned his head towards the eruption of power, a power that felt all too familiar to him. "What was that?" Laila asked as she watched the same power explode into three wisps of power that disappeared under the buildings, "Chase?" she followed up turning to him.

The kit simply stood there, alarm rather than surprise dominating his face, 'No…' he thought to himself, then turned without a second thought, and ran. He pushed his legs hard, harder than even when he faced against Puck, it was tolerable at first, but he picked up speed quickly, and soon, Laila found herself pinned underneath the fold of the cloak, the place where the ties kept it connected to his neck, where the hood connects to the cape. It wasn't that hard, until he kept going. In his panic, he kept gaining speed, never letting up, he was scared, afraid of what that power meant, he'd have to tell his parents what he had done to his sister. They would be furious, and all his fears would come true, perhaps even the vision Puck had shown him.

"Slow down!" Laila called out as she found herself buried inside the hood of the little kit. His speed was something she had never experienced before, thought it built up over his own start up, it built quickly once he started going. She was glad that she had found herself inside his hood, because she would have never been able to hold on otherwise. The air trapped inside the hood was keeping her steady right now, but it was only a matter of time now, and Chase was scared out of his mind at the moment. "I said slow down!" she called again, hopping her voice would reach his sensitive ears. It did no good, and she could feel the static seeping into the fabric, too much more and it would act like what Chase had explained a bug zapper would be like. She leaned forward, gripping the tips of his fur with her hands, and pulled, bringing herself closer to him. When she was close enough, she bit down on what she hopped was skin, and she bit it hard.

The kit yelled out his pain, his eyes finally closed as he yelped out and his mind finally breaking out of his fear as he placed the breaks to his legs, sliding quickly and slamming into a large boulder, the static shield rebounding them as he took almost no damage from the collision. "OW!" he screamed, and lifted himself up to his paws before placing one to the back of his neck, he felt something, a small frame, his friend, "LAILA!" he called out as he finally remembered she was there, settled into the cloak on his back. "Oh, no. No, no, no!" he said as he gently grabbed her, bringing her to him as he looked down, she was out like a light, unconscious at the most, and yet in fear, he still placed his nose to her stomach. "Please don't be dead!" he said to himself. Through his nose, he felt the beat of the fairy's heart, slowed a little but still strong for her size, "What have I done?" he asked as he closed his eyes, finally releasing the tears that had collected at the bottoms of his eyes.

The people of the city, elves and dwarves each staring at them as they traveled through the land, "They're staring at us." Rhino said through his teeth.

"I can see that." Mittens said in the same manner.

"Excuse me…" Bolt suddenly said as he turned to the crowd, they all backed up as he approached them "I just wanted to know if you've seen my son, he's shaped like her," he explained as he pointed his nose to Mittens, "but has my tail and a patch of white fur on his left eye instead." When he asked, the crowd started to look at each other, "He also runs really fast!" the dog said, catching a lot of surprised looks. A single elf turned, and pointed to the edge of town, "Thank you!" he said, and turned to the direction.

"You won't find him that way anymore!" they heard a female voice say. The voice was mid to high range with a kind of growl at the end of it, though it seemed to come from everywhere at once. Mittens, Bolt and Rhino all stopped, looking around as the towns people slowly backed away until the streets were empty, each with worry on their faces.

"Ok. Who is this?" Mittens asked, "Come on out."

From around one of the corners near a rather large building, stepped out a girl. Though this was no ordinary girl, even by the Mythos standards she was different, she had brown fur all over and cat ears that were covered in a shiny helmet, with her top and torso covered in armor of the same design, she leaned against the corner of the building, and with a smirk, said, "I'm Valkyrie, the fate cutter. I'm here to help…of sorts." she said, and winked at Rhino. The hamster felt very uncomfortable, but stood his ground, just in case.

"What are you here to help us do?" Mittens asked with lots of mistrust.

"I'm gonna help you get your fate back in order!" she said, and smiled again, her fangs gleaming in the sun as she grinned.

"Our fate?" Bolt asked.

"Not you." she said as she pointed at the white shepherd, and then used the dagger that had been hidden at her side to point at Rhino and Mittens, the dagger was straight after it curved at the handle, the back with saw like teeth meant to tear whatever the knife cut into, the handle was silver an golden inlay, the shape scaled like that of a dragon's tail, "Them!"

Mittens chuckled a little, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"It's what I do!" Valkyrie said as she lifted the tip of her blade to pick at the underside of her claws, "For a price."

"We have nothing to pay you with!" Bolt said.

"You met the oracle, didn't you?" she asked.

"More like murdered the oracle." Bolt said under his breath.

"Bolt, that wasn't what happened and you know it!" Mittens said as she turned to her husband.

"Then you must have his treasure!" the cat-girl said with a smile.

"What treasure?" Bolt asked in surprise and confusion.

"You went into the oracle's temple, and didn't see any treasure?" Valkyrie asked in shock.

"Well, the walls were made of gold and there was the book of fate on a pedestal, but that's about everything I can think of." Crash said as he looked to his sister.

"The tables and vases were all made from gold, is that what she's thinking of?" Chrystal asked.

"What…" the mythos asked as her shock moved into disappointment, "WHAT?" she continued in anger, "You never thought to look for his spear?" she asked, "The Golden Apple? The Nest of the Phoenix?"

"Uh, he used his spear against me," Bolt started answering, "I think the Golden Apple was just a painting, and I don't think there was any nest."

Back up on the surface, Beowulf stood next to the fallen ruins of the golden temple. Specifically, he stood in front of the broken statue of Ra. His head lowered in respect as he waited, and suddenly spoke, "I hope you don't mind." he said, and slowly moved into the rubble, with one powerful push he flipped one of the walls, and there, still standing, was one of the golden stands, the vase shattered on top, but somehow the end table was in perfect condition. He opened the drawer, and inside sat five red feathers with white and blue at the very tips and an orange core. Beowulf smiled, and grabbed the feathers, "But I'm going to need to bring back one of the creatures you've hidden from us for centuries."


	5. Chapter 5 Tapestry

**Chapter 5 – Tapestry**

Mittens, Bolt and Rhino kept their eyes on the strange new cat girl, the feline/human hybrid stood gawking at the three of them, her surprised expression caught in her breathless gasp. "Is she going to be alright?" Bolt asked quietly as he leaned towards his wife.

"I hope so!" Mittens whispered back, only to have the cat girl, Valkyrie, feint.

"Apparently not." Rhino said in surprise. The five of them waited a while as Valkyrie lay there, eyes closed from her slip into unconsciousness, "I got this…I think." the hamster said, and rolled his ball up to her, and closed his eyes.

"Rhino, water is one of the harder elements to conjure." Mittens told him as she figured out what he was planning, "You have to focus not just on the element but also the flow of it."

Rhino, without opening his eyes, nodded in response. Then using the clarity of mind he learned while having his old Earth Soul focused on all of the things Mittens told him to, the vision of water flowing in a circle, rising and falling just the way he wanted it to, and then found it hard to breath. When he opened his eyes, he found the water he had conjured all around him, and soon panicked. The water, as Rhino had lost his focus, released form his magical grip, and actually poured out of the holes he had made so that he could breath. Once the water had exited, leaving a very wet hamster in its place and a fully awake and very surprised cat girl as she sat up.

"Oh good," Mittens said with half laden eyes and a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice, "you're awake."

"What was that?" Valkyrie asked in surprise as the cold wet water dripped from her face, "Wait…was that water?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mittens responded, "And to be honest," she continued as she turned to her hamster friend, "it was a great first try with that magic."

With a cough that cleared his throat, Rhino replied, "Thanks."

"Ugh," the cat girl responded, "I hate being wet!"

"I KNOW! Right?" Mittens said, only to have Bolt shake his head.

"I don't understand why some cats don't like to get wet." he said, "Shadows doesn't mind, and I love it!"

"That's cause you're a dog!" both girls said, catching Bolt in surprise.

"Sorry?" Bolt asked unsure of his reaction.

Mittens and Valkyrie smiled, each in their own way, "I'm Mittens!" she said as she turned to the half cat.

"Valkyrie!" the Mythos introduced for a second time.

"This is my husband Bolt," the cat said a she turned to the nervous dog, and then turned to her hamster friend, "And this is Rhino."

Rhino simply saluted her; his fur still soggy from his spell. "Sorry, for getting you all wet!" he said.

"And these two…" Mittens continued as she looked down at her two kits, "are my kits, Crash and Chrystal."

"Hello!" Chrystal said happily as she turned to Valkyrie.

"Sup?" Crash responded in kind.

"Kits?" Valkyrie asked in surprise, "Is that what they call the infants cats on Earth bear?"

"No." Mittens said, "We call them Kits because they are a surprise mix of dog and cat, a phenomenon that isn't really possible by any other pair other than us."

"I see…" the cat girl said, and stood up, "…well, thanks for waking me up, this town isn't very nice to Fate Cutters like me."

"Fate Cutters?" Rhino asked quickly, catching the attention of Bolt and Mittens, "What's a Fate Cutter?"

Valkyrie stopped, and turned to them, "I'm a Fate Cutter." she said.

"I thought you were a Mythos!" Bolt asked.

"I am!" she replied.

"I'm confused." Crash said with a squint in his eye.

"A Fate Cutter is a Mythos with the power to cut the threads of fate." she said, "All I have to do is cut the right thread with my knife and I can either extend a life or end it, depending on how you want me to change your fate."

"Is that all you can do?" Mittens asked.

"No, I can sometimes, with the right thread, cause situations to play out differently than fate intended. A small glimpse into a free life." she told them. The smile on her face told of a snare, almost like a trap to earn money.

"Sorry, I don't believe in fate!" Bolt quickly said.

This caused Valkyrie's smile to fall, flatten into a surprised frown, "…what…"

"That's right, our family doesn't believe in some higher power deciding our path for us. That's why we can do things that others can't." Mittens said backing up her husband.

"Well that, and we have powers that are currently in the wrong bodies." Rhino said as a side note.

Valkyrie stood there, her mouth agape in shock, "I'm sorry, what?" she said as she snapped her thoughts out of her revere, "You don't believe in fate?" With that, she pulled out her knife, a blade that had been at her side for years, and held it out in front of her, the blade itself looked as if it were made from half a pair of scissors, the blade curved and hooked as if it were the claw of a much larger beast. The handle tapered down to the pommel, the hilt stretching forward and curving around to protect the knuckles. "Let me show you fate." she said, her words forced and almost angry. The blade then shined, the light erupting from it, before sinking back into the blade. She grinned, her eyes looking up as the sky filed with light, thin streaming light as if threads were stretching up into the air, and fading into nothing, "Everything in existence is connected by fate, from the loudest lion to the smallest insect, each one a thread in the weaving tapestry of fate's design." she said and dropped her eyes to them, "No one escapes the…" what she saw almost frightened her, the threads of fate, laying around the small family as they all sat there and rubbed their eyes from her light, thread coming from her and lifting to the sky, but no threads coming from these five beings. Yet around them, especially around Bolt, sat the tatters of previous threads that had been scattered around the ground, not a one thread touching any of them as they almost moved out of the way when one of them tried to move in their blindness. She stood there, silent. She had no words for what she saw.

"OW!" Mittens said as she rubbed her eyes, the first to recover, "That really…" she began and looked up at Valkyrie, spying the threads, "…hurt." What she could see, were the treads as they lifted into the air, weaving and creating a design that she quickly found breathtaking.

Valkyrie stumbled out of her shock, and into another, "How much can you see?" she asked.

"It's beautiful." the cat replied.

"How much can you see?" Valkyrie asked again.

"Everything!" Was all she said, and looked up even further. The tapestry stretched across the sky, a bold picture of Beowulf laying on the ground as Bolt, growling and snarling, stood above him, a fierce bright sun shining behind him as the rest of this world, crumbled on one half of Bolt and complete on the other. Her breath cam back, and she looked to Valkyrie, "Can't you see it?" she asked.


End file.
